Здичавілі
Вільний народ — саме так називають себе люди, які живуть за Стіною, за північною межею Семи Королівств. Опис Назва ця викликана їх соціальним ладом, який не визнає ніякого політичного авторитету і претензій до володіння землею. Народ Семи Королівств відноситься до вільного народу з презирством і називає їх «здичавілими». «Здичавілими» також називають членів гірських племен, які не піддаються правлінню будинку Арренів, але зазвичай все ж маються на увазі народи, що живуть за Стіною. Історія 320px|thumb|Іноді здичавілі об'єднуються під керівництвом Короля за Стіною. Здичавілі походять як від перших людей, так і від жителів Півночі. Фактично, вони ті, кому не пощастило проживати саме на північ від Стіни, коли її будували вісім тисяч років тому. Крім їх спільної спадщини, їх загальне походження так само означає велику схожість між здичавілими і мешканцями Півночі (південніше Стіни). Здичавілі набагато ближче у способі життя і звичках до перших людей, що жили тисячі років тому, особливо після того, як Сім Королівств були об'єднані в одне шляхом завоювання Таргарієном триста років тому. Протягом багатьох епох люди Семи Королівств на півдні практично забули першопричину побудови Стіни, і прийшли до переконання, що вона існує для захисту кордонів від здичавілих, до яких вони відносяться як до первісних дикунів та варварів. Як би там не було, Нічний дозор пам'ятає, що Стіна була побудована для захисту від можливого повернення майже міфічних білих ходоків. Оскільки їх не бачили протягом останніх восьми тисяч років, Нічний дозор здебільшого змістив акцент на піймання здичавілих, які намагаються потрапити на південь, і патрулювання вглиб пусток для спостереження за здичавілими. Культура 320px|thumb|Табір здичавілих на Перевалі, що виє Вільний народ складається з безлічі племен і непокірних мешканців сіл, деякі з яких досить культурні, інші дійсно напівдикі і ворожі. Різні спільноти здичавілих мають дуже різні культури і практики, і можуть говорити на різних мовах. Вони проводять більшу частину свого часу в сутичках один з одним через дрібні чвари, крім тих часів, коли вони об'єднані Королем за Стіною, як, наприклад, зараз Мансом Нальотчиком. Вільний народ поклоняється Старим Богам лісу, як і їхні далекі родичі на Півночі. Навіть в землях Старків, є деякі послідовники віри в Сімох. За Стіною, однак, Старі Боги є єдиними богами, яким поклоняються. Жінки також беруть участь у рейдах на південь від стіни разом із їхніми колегами-чоловіками. Ці жінки-воїни відомі як списоносиці. Основна відмінність здичавілих від феодального суспільства Семи Королівств на південь від Стіни в тому, що вони не визнають клас наслідуваного дворянства в своєму суспільстві. Вони пишаються своїм «вільним» статусом, і йдуть за лідером, якого вони вибирають самі. Титул Короля за Стіною не є спадковим, ніхто з вільних не піде за кимось тільки із-за того, що кимось видатним був його батько. Вільні ідуть за Королем за Стіною в бій, але не слідують ніяким світським манерам, наприклад, не схиляють коліна і не називають короля «Ваша милість». Вони називають людей феодальних Семи Королівств «поклонщиками», тому що ті схиляють коліна перед чоловіками, яким вони дозволили панувати над собою. Вони не визнають соціального розшарування суспільства. Іншою стороною такої свободи є те, що без встановлених лордів, здичавілі настільки «вільні», що вони дійсно не мають оголошених законів, і, звісно, не дотримуються їх. Чоловік бере те, що він може взяти, і продовжує утримувати те, що він може захистити. Хоча багато в чому це набагато більш жорстоко і анархічно, ніж феодальне суспільство Семи Королівств, проте в таких умовах люди суспільно рівні. Клани Під час Війни п'яти королів вільний народ був розділений на приблизно 90 різних кланів і племен, деякі з яких вже давно стали заклятими ворогами один з одним. Зазвичай вони політично розділені, але, об'єднані Королем За Стіною Мансом Нальотчиком,— вони знайшли спільну мету — перетнути Стіну і потрапити на південь до того, як настане чергова зима, яка принесе з собою білих ходоків. Ці групи в соціальному і культурному плані дуже різні. Хоча багато хто розуміє спільну мову андалів, всередині своїх кланів вони розмовляють на інших мовах. ;Ось деякі з племен: * Численні клани з величезного Зачарованого лісу, безпосередньо на північ від Стіни, але на схід від гір Морозні Ікла. Зазвичай вони напівкочові мисливці, хоча деякі з них створюють свої власні поселення. ** Біле Дерево — спільнота здичавілих ** Замок Крастера — невелика садиба, де живе Крастер та його чисельні дружини. * Тенни — клан канібалів. * Рогоногі. * Клани Крижаної річки. * Печерний народ. Нелюдська раса гігантів, які живуть за Стіною, також об'єдналася з Мансом Нальотчиком і тепер крокує в його армії. Вони можуть теж вважатися «здичавілими», хоча жителі Семи Королівств зазвичай використовують цей термін для позначення специфічно людських кланів, які живуть за Стіною. Звичайно, це відбувається тому, що до недавнього часу, люди, що живуть на південь від Стіни, думали, що гіганти лише міф, і не знали, що вони насправді існують в далеких північних землях за Стіною. Новинкою для людей Семи Королівств, що проходять службу у Нічна варта були не лише різноманітні людські раси Півночі, а й домашні тварини здичавілих. Так, коли загони Манса Нальотчика пішли на штурм нижніх воріт, браття Нічної варти із жахом спостерігали, як гіганти використовують одомашнених мамонтів. Найвідоміші представники вільного народу 320px|thumb|Ігрітт * Манс Нальотчик — Король за Стіною, колишній брат Нічного дозору. * Тормунд, також відомий як «Тормунд Велетенська Смерть» — один з лейтенантів Манса. * Орелл — ще один з послідовників Манса Нальотчика, варг. * Кістяний Лорд — загальновизнаний лідер рейдерського загону, тепер працює з Мансом. * Ігрітт — молода списоносиця, яка зустріла Джона Сноу, колишній член банди Кістяного Лорда. * Крастер — «здичавілий», що живе за стіною Має численних дружин, яких вибирає із своїх же дочок; народжених немовлят-хлопчиків віддає в жертву Білим ходокам, союзник Нічного дозору. * Джиллі — одна з його численних дружин-дочок. * Мораг — одна з дружин Крастера. * Оша — колишня списоносиця, тепер вірна слуга дому Старків; захисниця Брана і Рікона Старка. * Стир — ватажок клану теннів. * Варг теннів — один з теннів, хто володіє здібностями варга. * Карсі — одна з лідерів здичавілих. * Лобода — магнар теннів в Суворому Будинку. Галерея Got-game-of-thrones-34037196-956-537.jpg|Wildlings from the vast Haunted Forest, like Mance and Tormund, wear heavy animal furs. Karsi Promotional.jpg|Wildlings who dwell near the coasts, like Karsi, wear seashells on their clothing. Rattleshirt.png|Wildlings who live up in the Frostfang Mountains decorate themselves with bones. Cave People Hardhome.jpg|The cave people who live inside the cave systems of the Frostfangs are known for wearing facepaint. Thenn.jpg|The Thenns know how to forge bronze, so they have their own bronze axes, and simple armor made out of laced-together bronze plates. Mag charges.jpg|The non-human giants, who just continually wrap themselves with whatever scraps of fur, cloth, or rope they can find. Виноски Категорія:Здичавілі de:Freies Volk en:Free Folk ru:Вольный народ zh:自由民